


Fantasy EastEnders

by maisiesfumero



Series: Fantasy EastEnders [1]
Category: EastEnders
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maisiesfumero/pseuds/maisiesfumero
Summary: Originally posted on Walford Web! I might update it there still but for now i’ve moved it here
Relationships: All current and canon ish it’ll all be explained in the story
Series: Fantasy EastEnders [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163261
Kudos: 1





	Fantasy EastEnders

Only mentioning slight changes  
•Everything else has stayed the same

November/December 2019

•Following the death of Mel, Louise decided to name her baby Melissa instead of Peggy, despite the show naming her Peggy in honour of Babs i realistically couldn’t see Louise naming her daughter Peggy

•Lee returned and whilst he was visiting Walford him and Whitney became friends again, following Whitney hiding away in fear Leo King would be out there, Lee was the only person able to reassure her that everything would be okay, they went to a NYE Party and ended up sleeping together

•Keanu fled Walford following the affair reveal none of this gangster Martin happened

January 2020

•Following her one night stand with Lee, Whitney finds out she is pregnant, she confides in Callum who tells her that every will be okay and he’ll support her throughout. Louise and Lisa left Walford with baby Melissa,

February 2020  
•Sharon named her baby Albie right from the start but Albie was given to Karen following Denny’s death

March-June 2020  
•Whitney was arrested following Leo’s death a near hunger strike put her & the babies health at risk, The Carters discovered the baby is Lee’s, Linda supported Whitney and visited her frequently, Lee later found out about Whitney’s pregnancy and promised he’d be in contact, he was due to move back to Walford but Covid 19 hit meaning he couldn’t travel. Whitney was released on bail.

September 2020  
•The first week is set in the final few weeks of August this sees Whitney give birth to a baby boy named Logan Carter-Dean.

•Chantelle didn’t die and instead fled with Mia and Mack, Gray has tried to pul it off as a “Missing Persons Case” but Kheerat and Mitch’s suspicions were confirmed when they had found Chantelle had a hidden notebook full off dates & times of which Gray had abused her, he was arrested and given a prison sentence. Karen and Mitch managed to track down Chantelle and bring her and the kids back home.

October 2020  
•Whitney was convicted not guilty in Leo’s death & it was registered as self defence, she decided she wanted to focus on giving Logan the life she never had. Logan visited Lee on a regular basis

November 2020  
•Tiffany was stunned when Ricky & Liam moved into number 1, Liam (now played by Richard Whisker) opened up a new gym which attracted a lot of the younger Walford residents

December 2020

•Lee returned following being made redundant he moved in with the Carters but doesn’t most of his time with Whitney and Logan, following the news of Linda’s affair with Max, Lee confided in Whitney, the pair shared a passionate kiss before both agreeing to give their relationship another go

•Another returnee was Louise and Melissa, Phil and Ben were furious that she had left Lisa alone in Portugal, this caused a tiff between the Mitchell’s especially when Lola stood up for Louise,

January 2021  
•Sonia and Martin received news that Bex had got involved with drugs abroad and was admitted to hospital the pair travelled out leaving Ruby angered that Martin wouldn’t be with her

•Louise began to flirt with Liam leaving Tiffany annoyed.  
Ash and Iqra split up, Ash moved back into the Panesar household whilst Iqra moved in with Dotty, Keegan and Tiffany, the youngsters decided to rent out the place together Bobby & Bernadette quickly joined them

•After the truth about Katy was revealed and that Frankie is Mick’s daughter, Linda accepted Frankie and allowed her to move in. Mick enjoyed spending time with baby Logan, as things began to get hectic and the Carter flat they moved across the road to the Masood’s old house, Lee, Whitney and Logan moved in with Ricky & Liam, Whitney hinted at moving away from Walford once everything was back on track.

**Author's Note:**

> so i thought i’d go from here! let’s see where this goes


End file.
